Happy New Year
by Pahreza
Summary: Okita Sougo and Kagura at New Year's Eve without supervision. Things happen. Very hot and steamy things... Smut/lemon plus some fluff.


_This is not relevant to the story at all but I thought it was funny… I now realise that quite a lot of people of probably Spanish speaking origin read my OkiKagu stories. But before that I thought it quite funny how you all wrote 'jajajaja' because in my language it means 'yesyesyesyes' but then I learned (through the internet) that it is a way of expressing laughter. In my language it's 'hahahaha'. So I read the reviews differently than I should have, though it was ofc still in a positive way. I LOVE every review I have gotten. You guys are the best! (^-^)=b_

 _And with that… Let's move on to the story._

..

.

Bah! Everyone looked so excited. What was there to be excited about?

Kagura couldn't see any good reason. It's New year's Eve and her friends had ditched her to the point she couldn't even find Shinpachi! And really, did he honestly believe he would be able to find someone to kiss at midnight? Which was in two minutes? Humpf. So much for sticking together as friends… And it was even tradition to watch the fireworks together when the clock hit twelve.

Standing on tiptoes Kagura, though mad at them, still tried to look through the crowd to spot Gin-chan and Shinpachi. It wasn't fun to stand all alone at midnight.

Anyone she knew would do; Kyubei, Otose, well even Gorilla could be fun company at this point or perhaps… or perhaps the blond she just spotted. Someone who was looking too damn good in his festive clothes than she would have preferred, but Kagura quickly realised she was already walking towards him and sighed. Well, at least it was a familiar face to be around when they were to greet each other 'Happy New Year'… and she could always kick his ass afterwards.

Sougo was standing in the shadows between two stalls, leaning against a wall just in the outskirts of the big group of people who were gathered at the festival. With his arms crossed and a deadpan expression on his face, he had secured himself a nice little area because normal people were just plain out scared of being too close to him.

She knew that he knew she was there. Without him moving even a little she still felt how he tensed as approached him. She walked slowly not to seem like she wanted to fight, there were a lot of people around, and when she reached him he did seem somewhat happy to see her.

Wondering what to say she placed herself next to him. Mentioning that he was standing alone could have been fun… if it weren't for the fact that she was alone as well. But luckily Sougo was, weirdly enough, polite and avoided the subject.

"Looking forward to see the fireworks?" he asked casually. She shrugged in response, watching the crowd getting ready to count down.

"Eh, it's alright…" Why was she suddenly so nervous? And why had she placed herself so close to him?

"10!"

"9!"

And why did she notice how good he smelled? Why was she paying attention to such detail now?

"8!"

"7!"

He was looking at her, and stealing a quick glance back at him gave her a fuzzy feeling inside. His expression was different than normal.

"6!"

"5!"

He looked… pleasant? The way he smiled at her… Not his normal mocking smirk…

"4!"

"3!"

Would he stop that?!

"2!"

He was confusing… looking all nice and approachable and kissable… Fuck…

"1!"

FUCK!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the people around, howling and kissing.

As a weird feeling washed over Kagura, she tried to look away, wanting to act like she recognised someone in the crowd but she couldn't get her feet to cooperate and walk away. She had seen him and the way he had looked at her...

Briefly Sougo had glanced at her lips before turning his eyes away. Kagura's heart beat relentlessly in her chest and her senses focused on things they shouldn't!

To hell with it all!

She had never been good at holding back on impulses she told herself as she took a step closer to him.

"Chi-" He choked on her nickname.

Kagura just smiled. She had heard the little off tone on his voice. She knew him. She knew he wanted it as well, so she did something she normally never would. The act of doing something he wanted as well. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled his face to hers and crushed his lips in a rough kiss before she let go with her hands.

The only thing touching, now were their lips but then she felt a smirk on said lips. Kagura's instincts were always on high alert around Sougo and with god reason because now she felt him move his arms. Her senses made it seem like in slow motion enabling her to counter his moves. She had raised her arms ready for the incoming blow, but instead felt herself being pulled closer to his body. His warm, handsome, strong body…

Though she felt flustered, his smirk against her lips was pissing her off so she retaliated – with the same tactic he had used, but without letting go of his lips. His lovely, hot, alluring lips…

Raising her hands to his face she deepened the kiss, much to her own agitation but she also discerned just how much it affected him. Laughing inwardly she congratulated herself at startling Sougo; it was harder than one would imagine, and she raised the stakes again lifting one leg up, hooking it around his thigh.

Now there was no mistaking the man's reaction. It seemed like Sougo discarded all his inhibitions as he quickly moved his hands to her butt, managing to shove her kimono enough up her thighs so he could lift her up and she then felt herself being pushed against the wall.

The way he kissed also changed drastically as he forced his tongue into her mouth and with a craving she had never witnessed, he devoured her mouth while Kagura herself clung to his shoulders trying to keep up with his pace. She could feel his arousal through their clothes. Blood rushed through her veins – but she was less surprised by her reaction to him than she was ready to admit.

Her senses were overloaded. She closed her eyes and the sounds from the fireworks had already started to fade to the back of her mind. This was way more interesting to focus on.

While Sougo's hands were busy holding her up, hers were free to roam as she pleased and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. Knowing Sougo's body better than she would admit, from all their fights of course, not because she had been staring at him a lot, she knew exactly where she wanted to touch him. Her fingers forced his kimono more open at his neck and chest and her fingers danced across his skin enjoying the warmth of his body.

Somehow Sougo had the care to walk backwards with her in his arms and further into the shadows of the stalls. It hadn't seemed like anyone had noticed their compromised position, being too busy watching the fireworks, but then again Kagura wasn't paying much attention.

Sougo tasted like candyfloss. Sweet and sugary but his kisses were much more than that. While her hands tended to fondle his chest, her mouth and tongue were occupied with his, engaged in a heated struggle to make the other one gasp for air first. Kagura won as Sougo panting broke the kiss to look at her sceptically.

"Are you drunk?" She shook her head in a 'no' and tried to recatch his mouth; her eyes were unfocused only able to see his face and his expression was curious, but his eyes were hazy and his cheeks flushed from their hectic kissing. And all it did was making him look even sexier.

"Are you under the influence of anything at the moment?" his voice, though hoarse was insisting and it annoyed Kagura that he was asking such questions right now. He was ruining the moment. She pulled her head backwards and glared at him.

"No. I'm not, but wh-" But with that his mouth was back on hers with renewed intensity and he easily readjusted her weight in his strong arms helping him to carry her.

Wait, he was what?

Yep, carrying her, as in moving their location to another. Kagura looked up just as a door closed behind them.

"Sou-adist?" she asked but was silenced with another kiss.

"Shut up…" He grunted against her mouth and she did. She did what he asked and had he not been so turned-on he would definitely have stopped to tease her about it. Never before had he been able to make her speechless with a command like that.

Though Kagura didn't get a good reply she couldn't help but feel thrilled at this development. Whatever else was going through Sougo's mind he was definitely into this, and she liked it and wanted more. Returning some of the passion she let go of his lips in favour of his exposed neck. His kimono was more than just dishevelled but that served her purpose brilliantly. He let out a moan when she began nibbling at his neck with her teeth, revelling in the shivers it sent through his body. She hooked her legs around him earning her another throaty groan as their pelvises rubbed against each other.

Kagura hadn't even noted where they had were but now she stole some glances to the sides and understood from all the boxes and sacks that he had taken her into one of the sheds behind the stalls. If they weren't too noisy no one should realise they were in there…

Waaaaiiit….. Noisy? Was she actually going through with this? It did seem like Sougo was ready for it…

She felt how her fingers yearned to touch more of him, her mouth craved his kisses and her body burned from his attention to her. Of course she was ready as well, and she whimpered as Sougo had now found his way to her skin.

With her legs around his waist she held herself up nicely and with that Sougo's hands had been freed and he didn't waste a second of this opportunity. Kagura's obi was untied quicker than she thought she could do it herself and as her kimono loosened around her, Sougo's hands found her breasts beneath it.

"Fuck…" she moaned lowly as his fingers found her nipple under the thin fabric of her undergarments.

"Mhm…" he smirked in reply as he sought out her mouth and when they made contact he deliberately slowed down the before so intense pace and now dragged out each movement, driving Kagura insane as his fingers kept caressing her breast and nipple.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders but clearly he didn't mind it as long as he could get this reaction out of her.

Instinctively Kagura had begun to grind against him, impatiently seeking more pleasure. Sougo's hips responded by moving to her rhythm, and he swallowed the moans that escaped her. Both were aware that, though the fireworks made a lot of racket, they still had to keep the sounds to a minimum. 'Unfortunately', Kagura thought, because she liked how each sound she elicited from him made her even more aroused.

"China…" he grunted pulling his head away from hers. "I can't…" Suddenly he sounded like he was regretting how far they had gotten but he kept his hands on her, confusing Kagura. She glared at him. He can't what?!

Did he really think she would just let him kiss her senseless only to stop with a casual 'anyways, let's go look at the fireworks' attitude? Her legs tightened their hold around him indicating that she wasn't planning of stopping this affair just yet. It was a provocative move but Sougo hadn't lost all control so he marched, with her in his embrace, up to a stack of boxes and placed her on top of them trying to be released from her legs' hold.

Kagura then grabbed the collar of his kimono staring at him, her eyes saying 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?'

To her surprise Sougo just grinned back. Any other man would have crumbled to dust in fear by her gaze but not Sougo. He just managed to force her legs open and to letting him go, but he didn't leave. He did something much, much more wicked.

Still with a strong grip on his collar Kagura gasped when she felt his hands slide up under the skirt of her kimono, up her thigh until he reached her panties. Kagura writhed under his touch but couldn't pull away either. Her mind was still trying to figure out what he wanted, but he made it hard for her to concentrate when he started to circle her clit. She settled with another kiss using her monstrous strength to pull him back to her.

Too much clothes, he was wearing too much clothes. Kagura's hands had let go of his collar in favour of touching his skin but his kimono was in her way. She pulled annoyed at the fabric.

"Take them off or I'll rib them off you…" she said it mischievously, and to her surprise Sougo didn't comment, he just grinned and then dropped the garment to the ground. She clicked her tongue in appreciation of his looks and then dragged him back into her embrace. It was much easier to touch him the less he wore, but Sougo wasn't satisfied with this. While recapturing her mouth, kissing her in the most torturous way, his hands were more active and began pushing the kimono off her.

She was wearing a silken chemise underneath and as Sougo removed the kimono, he was now the one to send an appreciating look at the clothing. For whatever silly reason, that made Kagura happy. That and the fact that he was undressing as well… He was too slow though so helpful as always, Kagura, still sitting on the boxes, could just reach the hem of his hakama managing to push them down, making him now almost naked except for his boxers.

Checking the balance of the boxes Kagura moved to sit on the edge indicating for Sougo, who had slipped just out of her reach, to come back to her. He smirked. A smirk that promised her heaven but it also taunted her impatience. He kneeled down and took a little square envelope out of his pocket, and trough the dim light Kagura had a good guess what it was.

Again she signed for Sougo to come close and this time he did, settling his arms around her for warmth. Kagura felt how the cold air started to prick at the skin and felt the little goose bumps on Sougo's bare arms. His nice, muscled arms…

Stirred Kagura felt an almost uncontrollable longing for the man. Any knowledge of them being rivals were completely discarded in this moment. Right now they just wanted each other, really bad.

They kissed. His hands were on her thighs, hers were moving from his arms to his hips, stroking the sensitive skin along the way. Every little move she did made her aware of how wet she had become. There was no time for waiting. Almost as a greeting she started to stroke the bulge in his boxers a few times before taking the last piece of clothing of him. She then took the condom away from him. His eyes narrowed keenly observing her every move, but she was simply too horny to be up for any childishness right now.

Sougo hissed when Kagura had opened the envelope and began to slide the condom on him, but he stood still, letting her do it. When she finished she sent him a naughty look. It took just a second for Sougo to react to it. With his quick fingers he moved her underwear to the side and before she knew of it, he had started to slide into her. Kagura threw her head back moaning.

"China…" Sougo panted as he stopped to make their bodies settle against each other. The grin, though less teasingly, was back on his face.

"You have to be quiet… People are just outside this place." He grunted when she moved back up to him.

"You don't think I can- AH…" she gasped as he made a hard thrust into her. "That I can be quiet enough?" she finished. Wickedly he continued to thrust making it hard for her to keep a straight thought in her mind. Sougo managed to chuckle though breathlessly.

"I know you." One hard thrust. "And I know myself. "Another thrust. He was too pleased with his own abilities she concluded.

"There is no way you will be able to keep quiet." He looked so smug and worst of all Kagura had a hard time finding the resolve she needed to wipe the expression off him. What he did just felt too good…

He was just so self-satisfied because he was the one in control. Bu since when had Kagura allowed Sougo to be in control of her?

"Oh yeah?" she murmured. "What about yourself?" She grinned and against her body's plea to just lean back and enjoy, Kagura sat more up enabling her to reach him. She would use this opportunity as much as possible.

With Sougo's hands occupied at her hips she had full access to his upper body. She took her chance and caught his earlobe between her teeth and held back a complacent laugh as Sougo abruptly stopped in his movements, his whole body trembling as she tugged at his ear. She felt his jaw tense and how he suppressed a groan, but she didn't plan on letting him off so easily.

But neither was Sougo going to let her do as she pleased without a fight. Kagura felt his strong hands move to her buttocks and with a swift move he had lifted her up, unbearably permitting himself the perfect position to make her scream.

More determined than before Sougo pushed into her again and again compelling Kagura to let go of his ear as she whimpered in response to him. Not that she had given up on him though. It was just…

"Fuck! Sou-sadist…" she gritted her teeth forcing her voice down. She was getting close. She didn't know it could happen so quickly but then again… it was Sougo…

Placing her back on the boxes Sougo somehow avoided losing the rhythm, but this position gave him the access to her body he wanted. He slipped the straps on her chemise off her shoulders dragging the silk down below her breasts, which hindered her arms' movement but allowed him to kiss her breasts as he pleased. Kagura sobbed and helplessly clutched the edges of the box she was sitting on. If he continued like this she couldn't care less about making noise and thus implying he was right. It didn't matter right now. So close.

Sougo's tongue swirled around her nipple, his hands were keeping them both steady and he kept on thrusting until he sent her over the edge. She tensed as she felt the orgasm hit her. Sougo was relentless and hardly changed other than to increase the mischiefs of his tongue.

Breathlessly Kagura shuddered as he kept thrusting, dragging out the pleasure. She thought that she managed to hold back a cry but she wasn't entirely sure either.

As she regained control of her senses she pulled his head up to hers and started to hungrily kiss him.

His kisses had changed, she noticed absentmindedly, as he responded to her. He was more feverish and he seemed less focused. He was also getting close, she determined triumphantly. By the way he had reacted before she resumed her attention, what was left of it, to his throat, neck and ear. Sougo tried to say something, he mumbled, but she just whispered into his ear. "What about you? Can you keep quiet?" Then she bit his earlobe harder than intended, and he was unable to hold back a deep groan.

"Fuuck… Kagura…" he panted and Kagura made sure to readjust her hips so it felt as good as possible for both of them.

It took her a moment to realise that he had just called her by her name, in a situation like this… Well, he continued to surprise her and she smirked against his skin letting her hands distract him as they stroked his chest.

Suddenly she felt Sougo slow down the pace and she pulled her head back ready to tell him that that was kinda cheating, but then she made eye contact with him.

Seeing something she had only glimpsed in him before… Something she didn't quite know how to put a specific word on. Longing… Pleasure... Happiness… But the weirdest thing was how she felt the same looking at him…

Sougo had stopped moving now and just smiled to her as he leaned close to her. She thought he was about to kiss her when he took a detour down to her breasts, now cold being exposed to the chill air. His warm mouth sent a jolt through her body and she moaned letting go of him with her hands to grab the box as her body fell backwards.

"Damnit Sougo!" she whimpered, less angrily than she had intended. Weak against his mouth she did manage to swing her legs around his waist, with her hands on the box supporting her, she lifted her hips up earning her a cry from him as the force pushed him deep into her.

She wanted him to continue but there was no way in hell she would say 'please'. She would not beg, at least not with words. So she squirmed against him, holding herself up with her knees at his side and her hands on the box which made it possible for her to slightly move back and forth with her hips.

Sougo was quick to catch up with her though and just as she had expected he preferred to be more in control placing his hands under her so he could move in and out harder. Kagura smiled inwardly. She may have just come, but damn it felt good the way he could move…

"Kiss me." she whispered and just as the whole night had been an anomaly for them, he did something she asked of him. Placing her on the box yet again and himself in position for most pleasure he leaned in seizing her breasts in his hands and crushing her mouth with his. Then he thrusted into her hard making her scream into his mouth.

As her body tensed by the intrusion she noticed something she hadn't before. To prove it she tensed her stomach and abdomen again and relished in the effect it had on him. With this movement she tightened her muscles around him making Sougo visibly more aroused. The way he snapped for air, the way he narrowed his eyes and the way he moved his body all proving her hunch. She could still affect him the best way possible; by driving him crazy!

Every time he moved se tightened her hold on him and as they continued this, Sougo's breathing became more and more erratic. Kagura had a hard time focusing as well, her body wanted to come again, it felt ready, but she wanted to continue her torment. She felt him push against her.

He wanted to stand upright, she wouldn't let go. When he came he accidentally bit her lip, as she swallowed his moans. Then she felt something herself. Sougo did something with his hips… Moved them a little upwards… Whatever it was it made Kagura come again. Not as big as before but enough for her to forget to breathe.

She squirmed beneath him, her body exhausted in the best way possible and she absentmindedly hoped he felt the same. Sougo stopped moving and leaned his forehead against her shoulder panting.

"Fuck…" he groaned before he slowly pulled out. Kagura couldn't help it, the joke was too easy.

"We already did." She hoarsely chuckled sliding down from the boxes and shakenly stood on her feet. Her clothes were horrible tousled and as she distractedly adjusted it she glanced to Sougo who was already pulling his hakama back on. He was grinning.

"Should have expected that from you." He said and threw her obi back to her. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" But he didn't answer instead he just began to pull his kimono back on.

"Hey, asshole! What did you mean by that?!" She had raised her voice and though she was only half dressed but didn't really care anymore should anyone walk in on them. He was mocking her!

"Tsk. China… You're so sensitive…" It was not hard to hear the provocative tone in his voice. Kagura took a deep breath in readying to really yell at him, but in two swift steps he had closed up on her catching her wrists before she could hit him.

"Still so much energy left?" he said as she tried to pull her arms free of his grasp. It wasn't really a fight since she had the chance of kicking him, but it just didn't feel right. "I need to do better next time then." The flirtatious glint in his eyes made Kagura swallow. She would very much like it to be a 'next time', but what she said was.

"Ha! As if you could handle a 'next time'!" she said it straight to his face watching him closely for a strong reaction, but Sougo just raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Shut up China." It was clear he knew her too well, because he didn't allow her to speak. She was not dazed by his charms anymore, not to that extent at least, so in order to actually have her shut up Sougo forced his mouth onto hers.

Muffled sounds came from her, some may have been words but Kagura hardly fought him as his kiss turned her body weak again. Breathless they separated for air both eyeing the other, both smiling. Kagura smirked.

"Happy New Year."

 _._

 _.._

…

 _In case you were wondering: 'Why did Sougo have a condom with him?' I imagine it like this:_

 _._

Leaning against Sougo for warmth Kagura also pulled his arms around her. He let her without any objections and they both stood in silence for a while looking at the multi-coloured and ever changing fireworks, when Kagura suddenly said.

"Did you plan on seducing me tonight?" The bluntness of the question made him laugh out loud.

"What?"

"You know… you had a condom on you… and you seemed in the mood and-" Sougo continued to chuckle.

"Well, I just followed your lead. You were the one to kiss me first." He teased and used the opportunity to place a kiss on her neck. Kagura shivered but refused to let it mess with her focus. She wanted to know.

"But you had a condom with you?"

"Hm? Oh that?" He hugged her but she could still hear the laughter in his voice.

"Kondo-san insisted that all policemen should always be prepared for anything, so he handed them out to everyone. Since I'm a captain, I kinda had to make a good example and take some myself."

"Oh…" That made sense. It really was such a silly but kinda clever idea that only Gorilla could come up with, so Kagura settled back into Sougo's arms accepting that answer when something dawned on her.

"Wait. Some?"

.

.

 _I ADORE OKIKAGU! They make me happy even though they are only a couple (so far) in the fanfiction univers. I hope you all have a very happy New Year! I will see you in the next with updates on my stories 'All the 45 kisses'(pairings from Naruto), 'Giving back Again'(NamiXSanji), 'Diplomatic Marriage' (GaaraXOC) and ofc 'Roommates (Okikagu)._


End file.
